The Vanderbilt Cancer Center (VCC) is applying for membership in the AIDS-associated Malignancies Clinical Trials Consortium (AMC). The scientific and clinical research strengths and resources, the existing collaborative structure, and experience with other cooperative clinical trials groups make the VCC uniquely well-qualified to contribute to the AMC and to the development of a research agenda of the group. Patients at the VCC come from a large area including Tennessee, Kentucky, and northern Alabama, regions where innovative trials for AIDS-associated malignancies have not heretofore been widely available. The VCC, an NCI-designated Cancer Center, works closely with the newly-designated Adult and Pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Group, a Skin Diseases Research Center, a Pharmacology Division known for excellence, and a broad range of other clinical, laboratory, and infrastructure entities whose talents will be harnessed for this effort. The Vanderbilt Cancer Center Affiliate Network and the Tennessee AIDS Centers of Excellence are extensive institutional and community-based networks that have a proven track record of facilitating regional referrals for clinical trials and will greatly facilitate meeting the Consortium's accrual goals. A particular strength of the group is the close collaboration of laboratory-based and clinically-based investigators. The VCC includes a strong basic science infrastructure focused on HIV pathogenesis, a major laboratory investigative effort into the pathogenesis of Kaposi's sarcoma, an active and growing experimental therapeutics program, and a clear goal of translating laboratory findings and concepts rapidly into clinical applications. The Vanderbilt University Medical Center and the VCC have broad expertise in the development and performance of innovative clinical trials in a wide spectrum of malignancies, and a proven record of participation and leadership in cooperative groups as well as industry- and NCI-sponsored trials. The ACTO and the clinical infectious disease group have expertise in both performance of clinical trials in AIDS and the clinical care of patients with AIDS. VCC infrastructure resources are well-suited to efficient and productive participation in the AIDS-associated Malignancies clinical Trials Consortium. The clinical Trials Shared Resource is a well-developed clinical, laboratory and data management infrastructure that supports patient care, data collection, and quality control monitoring. An established Human tissue Acquisition and Pathology Shared Resource along with the recently approved AIDS-Malignancy Bank will support the collection of tumor tissue and other specimens for the AIDS-associated Malignancies tissue and biologic fluid bank.